


Human Again

by The_Thot_Slayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: >:D, A LOT (only first chapter tho), Adventure, Angst, Atsumu get outed by Osamu so yeah-, Betaed, Brotherly Angst, FOR ONCCE, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I promise, I'm KIDDING I LOVE HIM-, KarasunoAtsumu!, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Mostly Atsumu suffering, Multi, Non-Consensual Outing, Pining Miya Atsumu, Running Away, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sibling Betrayal, THEY WERE AWESOME-, The Sakusa/Atsumu isn't really?, betrayed, it will make sense, it will make sense I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰?He looked down to his bag, packed full of clothes. He looked at the loose floorboard that had hidden his allowance for the last two and a half years—about 210,000 yen in total.His fingers were fidgeting with the backpack strap as he paced around in his room, looking incessantly at the clock. He had constant thoughts of his favorite court sneakers wrapped in one of the t-shirts he decided to take. Sweat on his brow. His ratty sneakers still, waiting for him, on the genkan ready to take him anywhere else. He keeps going from sitting on the bed to pacing around in his room. His thoughts crashed against each other. One side telling him that there was another way, the other telling him to escape. His hands make gestures every time one side of the argument succumbs to logic. His eyes filled with unshed tears of frustration and stress.In short, Atsumu was running away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexfulfolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexfulfolly/gifts).



> So, uh, hi- 
> 
> I decided to just torture you all lmao
> 
> (Also never run away from home unless it's your only option, running away is NO joke. It is, and WILL, be dangerous.)
> 
> P. S This takes place in Atsumu's first year of high school. In case any of you are confused.
> 
> (Sorry for making Osamu the bad guy, don't worry he won't be for long he just did a bad thing and he regrets it)
> 
> TW first chapter has A L O T of homophobia so be careful
> 
> (ALSO NEVER OUT ANYONE WHO IS NOT READY TO COME OUT THAT SHIT IS BAD. YOU AREN'T HELPING THE PERSON YOU MIGHT BE MAKING IT WORSE)

_Was this the right thing to do?_

Atsumu looked up at his ceiling. His eyes red and puffy from crying earlier. 

He looked down to his bag, packed full of clothes. He looked at the loose floorboard that had hidden his allowance for the last two and a half years—about 210,000 yen in total. 

His brother—fucking _Osamu_ —wasn’t home, he was with Sunarin having a sleepover. His mom was in the kitchen making him dinner. Atsumu can hear her gentle humming as she stirs the miso soup he had asked for. His father was in the study, checking papers that Atsumu didn’t understand. All he knew was his father was a real estate agent. 

His fingers were fidgeting with the backpack strap as he paced around in his room, looking incessantly at the clock. He had constant thoughts of his favorite court sneakers wrapped in one of the t-shirts he decided to take. Sweat on his brow. His ratty sneakers still, waiting for him, on the _genkan_ ready to take him anywhere else. He keeps going from sitting on the bed to pacing around in his room. His thoughts crashed against each other. One side telling him that there was another way, the other telling him to escape. His hands make gestures every time one side of the argument succumbs to logic. His eyes filled with unshed tears of frustration and stress.

In short, Atsumu was running away. 

The memory was still fresh on his mind, even if it had been half a week since it happened, the final nail to the coffin. 

* * *

_He walked to his brother’s classroom, so Osamu could give him his lunch. The classroom was empty save for his brother and Suna, and a few others Atsumu didn’t recognize._

_“How can you stand being related to Atsumu? That must be a hard job!”_

_Atsumu stopped and just rolled his eyes. They didn’t know of his presence. He was used to that, he knew he was overbearing and annoying, it still stung a bit._

_He heard Osamu sigh._

_“Not even I know… it’s hard sometimes. He’s an asshole all ‘th time.” Osamu said with a bored tone._

_Atsumu rolled his eyes again. It was a sibling thing to make fun of each other and talk shit, so it didn’t hurt._

_Osamu made a noise._

_“Oh! Want ‘ta know something? It’s about Atsumu.”_

_Atsumu leaned on the door in curiosity. He tried to rack his brain for anything incriminating his brother could say about him. Nothing came to mind… maybe just a few small things… nothing serio-_

_His eyes widened… no… no, no, no, no, NO, NO, nonononononono, he wouldn’t! That— that’s a secret he gave him with trust he wouldn’t break the sibling code, would he?_

_He let out a small nervous laugh, yeah, Osamu wouldn’t tell them. He trusted his brother._

_“Oh! Dirt on Atsumu! Ok, dude, spill.” The boy looked at Osamu in interest._

_“Right, so,” Osamu leaned into the 4 boys and started to whisper. What Osamu didn’t know was that the quietness allowed Atsumu to hear every word he said. And with all his might, Atsumu wished he didn’t hear._

**“Atsumu is gay.”**

_The silence in the room was deafening_

_Then the laughter, the loud laughter, coming from the boys_

_“HAHAHAHA! You’re joking! The guy likes dick!? That’s hilarious!” the boy on the right of Osamu looked at him while laughing._

_Osamu looked accomplished, as if he won the biggest medal as the biggest asshole in the_ world _, and laughed with them as well_

_“Yeah, and you know which guy he has a crush on?” the boys looked at Osamu expectantly. “It’s the Itachiyama guy!”_

_The boys howled. Suna, who Atsumu forgot was there, looked uncomfortable._

_And Atsumu, god Atsumu, he had his hand on his mouth. He couldn’t believe it… his brother… his twin betrayed him… told these extras a secret so_ important _to him. Before he knew it, he was running. He didn’t know where, he was just running. When he finally came to his senses, he saw that he was in the 3rd years’ bathroom in the east wing. The bathroom that no one went to._

_He ran inside a stall and sat on the closed toilet seat._

_How could he… **How could he!!!** Atsumu trusted him… he trusted him. _

_Atsumu let out a sob._

_It’s not like he was ashamed of being gay! Because that wasn’t it… he felt betrayed, he had never told any dark secret of Osamu’s (and he had_ plenty _) to just_ anyone _. If he told Suna, then he would be ok with it because he knew the tired teen didn’t care._

_Atsumu cried, sobbed, for the first time in years._

_Everyone once and a while he could afford to let out a few tears, but full-on crying? Sobbing? That wasn’t him._

_His trust, decimated._

_His pride, broken._

_His love for his brother, gone_

* * *

_And that was how it started, it wasn’t enough to make him decide to run… but it was what set it all in motion. And everything that came after it._

_After all the crying, he got sick._

(To call it crying was an understatement. He _sobbed_ until he threw up. So in the end he got a fever and had to stay home for 3 days.) 

But when he got back to school, it seemed as if things had changed in his absence. People stared at him in the halls, though he was used to it because of the volleyball club, they were looking at him with disgusted leers and giggles. 

When he passed by his male classmates, they would look at him and make vulgar gestures. 

He got to his shoe locker, and the stares hadn't let up.

_Something was happening_

People were stopping to watch him open his locker, so something was up. People were giggling, laughing under their breath as they saw him. His eyes shifting with paranoia. His hands shake as they reach for the locker latch. His stomach full of dread as the pending fear of something happening… _something_ was going to happen. He avoided contact with everyone when he finally got the latch open. 

Pink papers, glitter: it was overflowing in his locker. 

He picked up one of the numerous papers and felt bile rising in his throat. 

_Faggot_

_Homo_

_Fairy_

He picked each paper in a haste, seeing if each paper had the same thing. Every slip was an equally sharp jab at Atsumu. He takes a step back in awed horror, his eyes widen. He desperately grabbed the _bright_ pink papers and stuffed them in his back.

Laughter. There was laughter all around him, which quickly turned to jeer.

“Well, well, well who would have thought! Miya Atsumu likes it up the ass!” 

He heard their voices everywhere. 

“Miya is a homo!”

“Miya is a slut!”

“Miya is a faggot!”

All the students started chanting.

_“Faggot!”_

**“Faggot!”**

“Faggot!”

He ran, the laughter ringing behind him. He had morning practice, and the gym had always been his safe spot. All he wanted was the feeling of letting go when he set a ball. He wanted to hang out with the indifferent Suna. To be cared for by his strong senpai Kita. He wanted to be with people he loved and trusted to make him feel better.

Dread pooled in his stomach, something didn’t feel right. 

He made it all the way to the locker room before his suspicions were proven correct. When he saw his team surrounding his locker with mixed reaction, he was gripped by fear

Kita-san looked worried. Suna, showing the first emotion besides annoyance that Atsumu had ever seen, was nervous. Worst of all, his brother wasn’t even looking at what was happening.

Atsumu pushed everyone out of the way to get to his locker. Kita tried to grab him so he didn’t have to see the words printed in his locker, but he was too slow to prevent the damage. (He didn't really put up much of a fight though.)

Writing covered every inch of his locker. Sharpie stained the metal so extensively that he couldn't even see the natural blue color of the locker. He ignored the writing and turned around to look at his brother who was sitting down on the bench putting on his shoes as if nothing had happened. 

Atsumu looked haggard, not a look that fits with someone like Atsumu much less a teenager, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears of shame, embarrassment, flushed cheeks left from his fever. Sallow eyes looking at his brother. This was not the great Atsumu Miya, this was _something_ with the skin of Atsumu. 

Atsumu stood in front of his brother until his brother noticed his presence. 

Osamu looked up, worry flashed across his face when he saw the state of Atsumu before smoothing back to his indifferent stare.

“What, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu said slowly, his eyes sliding across Atsumu's harried features

Atsumu didn’t answer, he just grabbed his bag and turned upside down. Every pink paper he had managed to grab, in his hurry, came tumbling out and landed at Osamu’s feet. The few that fluttered across the floor were grabbed by their teammates. Shocked gasps went around as they read the papers. Osamu’s suspicion made him grab one of the papers. 

_‘Pansy’_

He let go of the paper in shock. He grabbed another.

_‘Cock-sucker’_

He grabbed another.

_‘Fairy’_

He looked up at Atsumu. Atsumu’s eyes were without emotion.

“Atsumu! Are you okay? What happened—”

A sharp slap was the only sound in the silent locker room. His teammates cried out in surprise while Osamu registered how his head was slanted to the left, his cheek stinging sharply.

“Wha—”

Atsumu looked at him with terrifying eyes. He looked at Osamu as if he were a stranger as if he held no care for him. Atsumu's light was gone from his eyes. Hostility was the only thing he saw.

 ** _“This is all your fault.”_**

Osamu looked at him, gaping.

The aftershocks of the slap still throbbed against the left side of his face, the force making his left eye water.

“Are you happy Osamu? You’ve made my life hell— you broke my trust.” Atsumu’s eyes looked dead. 

“I told you something, something I _trusted_ you with, and you went and told some good for nothing bastards, who told _everyone_ in the school! I'm fucked now! What is **wrong** with you? You did something that _I_ wanted to do when I was ready, but not only did you do it _for_ me, without my consent, you used it as a joke.”

Fat tears rolled down Atsumu's cheeks. Osamu looked broken. His facade to look indifferently broke, he hunched over unable to look at Atsumu. He knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. His eyes filled with tears, he couldn't lose his brother, _his other half_. He opened his mouth to try and explain, but the words couldn’t come out. 

“I don’t want your excuses Osamu, I don’t want your apology, I don’t want _anything_ to do with you! I— I— **_I HATE you!_** ” Atsumu screamed. 

His brother’s voice contained so much venom that it took Osamu back, it wasn’t the venom from when he told off his fans who made noise when he served, or when he did something that Atsumu hated. This was a different venom, it was _pure hatred_.

“I’m sorry, ‘Tsumu! It was just a joke—” his words tapered off. He saw the open-palmed slap coming a second before it hit him, but the thought of dodging never entered his mind.

“You think a simple _sorry’s_ gonna fix anything? You’re so **_fucking_ **wrong!” Atsumu let out a hysterical chuckle. “You did more than eat my food- or- or- say something I hated. You broke my _trust_.”

In Atsumu’s rage, he fisted his brother's practice shirt, their noses inches apart. Osamu couldn't comprehend, all he saw was his brother's glossy eyes with so much _hatred_ in them. Osamu felt like prey in front of a predator. No excuses could explain what he did.

His team finally moved from their frozen state and went to grab Atsumu and calm him down.

Atsumu took a deep breath and his posture went from tense to relaxed, but the rage was still swimming under his skin.

“I hate you, Osamu. I hate you so _damn_ much. I want nothing to do with you anymore.” 

Atsumu bowed in apology to his captain. “I won’t be coming back captain, I quit.” Atsumu grabbed his uniform from his bag and gave it to his captain. 

“Wait— Atsumu, are you sure?” his captain asked. 

Atsumu nodded, and he looked at his shell-shocked brother.

“I’ll tell mom that you stayed over at a friend's house. Find out who to stay with. Give me time and maybe, _just maybe_ , I will forgive you,” Atsumu saw the glimmer of hope in Osamu’s eyes. “Don’t get'cha hopes up.”

Then Atsumu left, but what everyone didn’t know, especially his brother was that this would be the _last_ time anyone would see him for the next year. 

* * *

“Atsumu, honey? Your soup is ready!” His mom's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He stretched, his joints popping. 

He walked into the kitchen, basking in the love and comfort that laced her lazy hums. His brown eyes filled with tears.

“Atsumu, are you ok?” His mom said quickly. She put the bowl down on the table and made her way over. Atsumu felt her gentle hand on his cheek. “You’re crying.”

When his fingers found his cheek he wiped the offending tears away. Whether he knew they were there or not, they shouldn't have been there.

“Nothing, ma, I just… I love you. You know that, right?” His mom looked taken back before a small smile took over her features. 

“I love you too, Atsumu, but why all the tears?”

“Just ‘cause. I felt like I needed to tell you.” Atsumu looked towards the stove, before looking back. “Can I get my soup?” 

His mom's laugh made him fuzzy inside, it was heavy enough to muffle the coming guilt.

_God, what would his mom do without him? When he was gone?_

He ladled himself a bowl before settling at the kitchen table. He blew on every bite before slurping it obnoxiously.

Then it finally hit him, this would be the last time he would eat his mother’s homemade cooking. He tried to engrave every spoonful into his mind— the flavor, the texture, the care put into it, the smell of home— because this would be his last.

After he was done with the soup, he put the bowl in the sink and washed it so his parents didn't have to clean for him.

He hugged his mom one last time with vigor (he probably squeezed her more than he needed to). 

“Mom, I’m sorry.”

His mother just hugged him back and kissed his forehead (even though she was shorter than her son)

He was going to miss his mom.

“Don't be sorry, dear. I know you love me just as much as I love you”  
  


* * *

Kaito Miya was doing paperwork when someone knocked on his door. Thinking it was his wife, he permitted them to enter. He was surprised that his eldest son came in, Atsumu never really visited him when he was in his office. So seeing that this might be important, he put his paperwork down and looked at his son, who was still waiting by the open door.

“Come in Atsumu. Sit. What’s wrong?” 

His son didn’t say anything, just sat on the chair parallel to him. One thing Kaito had was patience, his wife would say it was ironic from his name. He was like a calm, unbothered, ocean. Unless they bothered it, that sentiment could change.

He waited five minutes until his son opened his mouth to speak.

“I love you, dad… I’m sorry.” 

Kaito was taken back by Atsumu’s tone. If he didn't know better, he'd say his son sounded heartbroken. He had always known that his son was bright, talkative, and had a bit of an ego— so this just wasn’t adding up.

His son didn’t stop.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m weak—that I am an embarrassment—” Atsumu was about to say more when his father interrupted him.

“Son, you’re not weak. You are one of the strongest person I know. I would _never_ be embarrassed by you.”

Atsumu without thinking said, “Yeah, but what if I was gay! A faggot!” 

Atsumu covered his mouth and looked down, not wanting his father’s disappointed gaze. The silence that hung in the office spoke more than words ever could. _He knew it_. He was an embarrassment, he won’t even have to run away! His father was going to kick him out—

“Is that all, Atsumu?” Atsumu looked up in surprise. He saw his father had a proud look in his eyes. _Pride_ , he felt pride for him.

“So what? So what if you like the same gender? You are still my son, nothing’s changed. My job as a parent is to keep you safe and happy. So if being with someone you love—regardless of gender—makes you happy, then I won’t stop you.” 

His father got out of his chair, circled the desk, and squatted in front of Atsumu, who was still in the chair. 

“You telling me this doesn’t make me embarrassed or disappointed. Do you know what it makes me? It makes me proud.” Atsumu’s eyes glazed over with tears that he let drop. 

He lunged at his father, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. Kaito looked at his son with surprise but welcomed his actions by hugging him back.

“Thank you, dad.”

* * *

The guilt came back when he said goodnight to both of his parents. His father’s speech was weighing heavily on him. He didn't want to go.

He wanted to stay, but he knew it would be better if he left. 

There was just one more thing to do. Osamu, as much as he hated him, he couldn't erase the years they'd shared together.

_(He read that if he didn’t leave anything behind his disappearance would be seen as a kidnapping, meaning the police would search more thoroughly and he didn’t want that.)_

So he left a small note, explaining why he left and how he didn’t want to be found. He needed time to heal, and maybe— just maybe— he would come back on his own. 

Without making a sound, he tiptoed to the bathroom, and he took out the supplies he needed. He was going to dye his hair back to brown, knowing that his appearance in the missing poster would say that he had dyed blonde hair. He debated whether to wear contacts or not, he thought that it probably wasn’t necessary so he opted not to wear them. Careful to not make a mess, he successfully dyed his hair. 

He went back to his room and looked at it one last time. Memories made in this room. The blanket forts were made with Osamu reading manga with a flashlight when they were supposed to be sleeping, exclaiming when something awesome happened. When their cheering would be so loud it woke up their mom and got scolded but still kept going. 

When he got his very first volleyball and had, foolishly, used it and broke a lamp. He can still hear the trashy pop music he would hear in this room. How many times he had cried under his blankets. The stains of bleach that refused to leave the floor when he and Osamu first dyed their hair. 

So many memories were made in this room, some were memorable some were… not so memorable. But this room has been everything for him. 

He exited the room and quietly closed the door. He turned around and put his forehead onto the wood of the door. 

“Thank you.” 

He knew that speaking to his door was crazy, but this room has been there for him for sixteen years. Parting from his room was like parting with a pet, a favorite toy, or a show that you loved.

He sat on the _genkan_ and put his shoes on. Standing up, he grabbed the doorknob, knowing that once he left the house there would be no turning back.

Taking a deep breath, Atsumu swung open the door and left, hesitating on closing the door behind him. The door of his house: the door of his childhood. Once he closed the door, he’d cut ties with his past and make a new life for himself. 

Taking another deep breath, he looked confidently at the darkness from the night and closed the door. 

Cutting ties with everything he loved and knew, making a new life where he was _free_.

In a way, he was growing up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu has run away from everything, finally cutting the last string. 
> 
> He needs to leave as soon before people notice he is missing. 
> 
> He has checked his map and knows where to go first
> 
> To Kobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one isn't as interesting as the last one! This is just sort of a filler? But next chapter I promise the important stuff will happen!

The cold breeze of the night hit Atsumu’s face as a reminder of what he was doing. As the minutes passed by, he kept faltering in his step. Thoughts telling him to go back. 

He shook his head, he already decided he was doing this. He can’t go back now. 

Sighting, breath misting, he grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it. He made a victorious sound when he found what he was looking for. His map.

He sat on the concrete outside of the corner shop near his house. 

He opened the map and laid it on the floor. 

He hadn’t really thought _where_ he was going but he had a base idea of what he wanted. 

Tokyo was out of the question, too many places he could be found, cameras and policemen at every corner. 

Shizuoka? No, it was also too populous a place.

Saitama? I could work, but it would be hard to find a place, though.

He looked through the map and got every option where he could go. None of the places seemed good.… 

His eyes swept through the map. There! 

_Sendai._

Sendai was in Miyagi. Miyagi was a pretty calm place from what he heard and it was quite urban in the northern part. 

He smiled. That’s where he was going. No one would think to look for him almost 600 miles away from Hyogo. 

He stood up and stretched and entered the corner store. The jingle of the door was the only noise in the store. The worker looked surprised that someone was at the store this late. However, the worker didn’t think much and just looked at him. 

Atsumu walked through the isles and looked at things he would need. He grabbed two tuna onigiri and a Marukonouchi Bento. He went to the counter and dropped his things. The worker, Hitoshi said his badge, scanned everything. Atsumu was fidgeting in his shoes, afraid that this worker would be suspicious 

“550 yen” the man’s bored, and tired, voice cut through his nervous thoughts. He grabbed his wallet and took out the necessary amount needed and hesitantly gave the amount. 

**209,450 Yen left**

  
  


He thanked the man and hurriedly left the store. Atsumu’s paranoia left his body. And went back to his calm state. 

_I can’t go from Hyogo to Sendai… that would be too much work. I would also need a place to stay and to grab food._

He walked. Farther and farther away from his home. 

He opened his bag and shoved the food inside, since he wouldn’t eat it right now, he took out his map again. 

The closest place to Hyogo where he could stay awhile was Kobe

* * *

**October 23, Thursday**

**To Kobe, Night 1, 1:03 am**

He looked at his map again, he approximates that it would take about an hour to get to Kobe if he took the station. If he remembers correctly, Himeji station. 

The bad thing was that Himeji Station opened at 5 am, and it is… about 1 am? He remembers that it was a quarter to 1 when he saw the clock at the convenience store. 

Right now he needed to find a motel, or an inn, to stay and sleep to get energy.

* * *

Luckily, he found an inn that would take him in the night. He just hoped that they didn’t ask for registration. 

He opened the door. 

There was a worker there sleeping, he felt bad for having to wake up the man, but he needs a room. 

“E-excuse me?” no movement. He noticed a ringer bell and pressed it. “Excuse me!”

The man abruptly woke up and fell off his seat. He winced at the reaction. 

The man still not quite awake. “Huh? What? Did I fall asleep?” 

Atsumu cleared his throat, the man looked at him and stared. 

“I’m, uh, here to get a room?” the man seemed to notice that he was at his job and stoop upright. 

“Right! What type of room would you like? And for how many days?” 

“Just for tonight! I will probably leave by 5 am at the latest 5:45 am”

“Ok then, about 5 hours? That will be 4227 yen” 

  
  


**205,223 Yen left**

  
  


“What will the room be named by?”

Atsumu stops right on his tracks… name… he can’t give his name… shit! A name, think of a name.

“Sir? I need a name?”

Then it comes to him.   
  


_**“Hirotsu Jūyōde”** _

“Well, Jūyōde-san. Thank you for staying here!” the man gave him his key. He took it and turned around. 

_Room 7_

He chuckles. 

_Ain’t that lucky… things were looking good for him._

As he got to his door, he took out his key and unlocked it. The exhaustiveness of today both mentally and emotionally finally hit him _hard_. He wobbled over to the bet and flopped on it.

It was about 1 am, and he had to get up at 6 am to get to the station early. So he didn’t feel like changing out of his clothes

“Oh, this feels nice”

_I really did this… I left…_

He turned on his back and looked at the patterned ceiling. He felt some sort of giddiness in his chest. 

He smiled. 

He rolled over and settled on the bed. His head in the pillow. 

He figured if he has to be up and early, he has to sleep at least a while. Sleepiness finally hit Atsumu. 

His eyes started feeling heavy, sleepiness taking him in. And finally, after many nights of despair, he sleeps peacefully without nightmares.

* * *

**October 23, Thursday**

**To Kobe, Day 1, 5:20 am**

Atsumu opened his eyes and looked out the opened window. He could already see the smidge of the sun **.** He looked at the clock next to the bed and saw it was already 5:20 am. He stands up abruptly and starts getting ready (not much really, he just needed to brush his teeth)

He left the tiny apartment and when to the front office to drop off his key. The same worker he saw last night was still working.

“Oh! Jūyōde-san I hope you had a good sleep.” 

For a second he forgot that he gave a fake name and had to answer in a rush.

“I-, uh, yes I did thanks. I just came here to drop the key.”

He gave the key to the man and said his goodbyes

“Excuse me?” Atsumu stopped in his tracks… Shit! Was he transparent… did he know? Was he going to send him back-

“Your backpack is open.”

Atsumu looked and his backpack was indeed opened. He sighed in relief.

“O-oh thank you! Have a good day.”

He picked up and his step and left the establishment.

“Geez, I almost freaked the fuck out. I should be going now. I always leave to school _way_ before mom and dad wake up, so I should be fine for a few hours until they notice I’m done” his stomach grumbled with hunger. He opened his backpack and got one of the tuna onigiri. He opened it and kept talking out loud as he ate.

“‘Samu will not tell mom anything… unless he calls her… but it would already be hours after I left. I would already be in Kobe by then. Yeah… I’m fine” He took another bite. The convince store was great, but his brothers’ onigiris were the best. 

He smiled bitterly. 

_Whatever_

* * *

He needed to get to Himeji Station to get him to Kobe… so to get to Himeji station he had to go to 

_Hon-Tatsuno_ _Station_

He would take the _Kishin Line_ to Himeji (if he remembered correctly, one was scheduled for 6:07 am… enough time to get there)

After that, he will check how many more rides he had to take. 

Right now, he just needed to get out of Hyogo before his family and peers noticed he was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: 3/4/2021  
> Word Count: 1320

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this fic to be at least 10 chapters? Most of the chapters will be Atsumu's "adventure" to Miyagi which is... almost a week, on foot, but of course, there are buses to get to Sendai so it will take less. But if you count other needs then it will take a while. 
> 
> I want to thank my beta reader Vexfulfolly
> 
> They were AMAZING, and I appreciate their help. Or else this fic would have been worse-
> 
> Date: 2/16/2021  
> Word count: 3,483


End file.
